Harrison Potter and A New World
by sparrow potter sea princess
Summary: Harry Potter/Avengers/Percy Jacson Crossover, Rated M for now because of language and violence What if Harry is a creature? What if he's a super hero? What if he's a demigod? What if he's all of these and more? Follow Harry on all of his adventures and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Smiling, Harry thought about his sixteenth birthday, which had been several days ago. As he was in his room, he had transformed into a _drágoin_ creature. His skin darkened but paled at the same time, giving him a light tan which almost glowed. The tan was perfect, though that wasn't the only change. His dark brown hair became glossy and silky, darkening to black and lengthening: to his waist in human form, to his knees in _drágoin _form.

His teeth (which were yellowed from coffee and chipped and crooked from his never having gone to the dentist and Dudley's meaty fists) straightened and whitened, the chips were filled in and they became perfect. In his human form, he had tiny fangs that rested on the inside of his bottom lip, hidden so that you couldn't see them. In his _drágoin _form, they were longer, hanging outside of his bottom lip.

His cheekbones were high and pronounced, and he had a rugged, ethereal beauty about him. His once grass green eyes, dulled with pain, had turned emerald, more brilliant than the jewels themselves. His lips had turned from chapped and thin, the color of pale pink, to full and pouty, not one part chapped, and they were blood red.

In his _drágoin _form, he had two golden horns on the top of his head, and his ears were longer, though they laid against his head, and they were pointy. In his human form, his ears were the same size as they had always been, they in ths form too, they tapered to a point. In his _drágoin _form, he had large wings, covered in scales that were a mix of emerald and black in color. He had a wingspan of twenty feet.

He also had a tail, a tail that was slim and ten feet long, waving through the air, tapering to a slightly rounded point at the end, and long, hard, razor sharp claws. In his human form, all three were gone. After he had gotten used to the changes, three old women with knitting needles, socks, and a large pair of shears appeared in his room. As one, they stated, "We are the fates, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos."

One of them, the one holding the knitting needles, stepped forward and spoke. "I, am Clotho, fate that spins the thread of life." Another one stepped forward, this one held the socks, and spoke too. "I am Lachesis, fate who draws the lots and determines how long one lives." The last one, holding a large pair of shears, stepped forward and she too, spoke. "I am Atropos, fate who chooses how one dies by cutting the thread of life with my shears."

Then, as one, they said, "We have come to inform you of your destiny. The gods and goddesses are prohibited from visiting their children and all other demigods by the Old Laws, but we fates, who created them and came about before Gaia and Uranus, are not. We, the Morai, have come to inform you of your destiny. You, son of Lily Potter, nee Evans, descendent of Zeus, Hades, Pan, Athena, Aphrodite, various nymphs, and all of their Roman forms, also descendant of the Old Ones, also called the Elder Drágoins and Eris and her Roman form, who had, at the time of your conceivement, possessed Lily Potter, nee Evans."

They continued. "You, the son of James Potter, descendant of all three of us, Dionysus Hephaestus, Poseidon, Persephone, Demeter, Hermes, Ares, Hera, Hecate, Amphtrite, Triton, Nike, Eros, various nymphs, and all of their Roman forms, also descendant of the Old Ones, also called the Elder Drágoins and Poseidon and his Roman form, who had, at the time of your conceivement, posessed James Potter."

Their eyes had bored into him as they said, "You, blessed by Odin, Thor, Loki, Frigga, and the Norns. You, immortal Master of Thanatos, or, as he is known to your people, Death. You, destined God. Your destiny lies in New York. Accept our gifts." And with that, they dissapeared. Harry had looked around, confused, before he spotted the suitcase on the bed. Opening it, he had found a whole new wardrobe for him plus a charm bracelet. He had found out that each of the charms, of which there were numerous ones, woud transform into the picture of the charms. He had took the suitcased and 'misted' as he called it, which was basically him disappearing and reapearing somewhere else, to New York. Both the disappearing and reapearing involved him being shadowed being swirls of gold, emerald, black, red, silver, blue, and bronze mist.

Before he had 'misted' to New York, he had changed into black basilisk skin (it was from the basilsk he had slain when he was twelve). His outfit consisted of a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and six pack of abs, tight pants showing off his leg muscles, and a ribbon he tied his hair up with. He was in his human form so he wouldn't be called an alien thing or anything.

Suddenly, just as he had stepped outside of a coffee shop empty handed (they didn't have the kind of coffee he was looking for), a teen with a hoody, baggy jeans, and black hightops pulled him into an alley. He reacted instantly, knife over the teen's heart, sword at the teen's neck.

Harry's hair had fallen out of the basilisk skin ribbon and had spilled over his shoulders, framing his face, and his emerald eyes looked murderous, even as his blood red lips pulled back into a snarl, showing his fangs. "Who are you?" he spat. Taking a deep breath, his eyes widened as he put his weapons back into charm form as he pulled the teen up.

"Sorry, my instincts told me to attack. Satyr, right?" The satyr stumbled back. "How, how did you know?" Harry laughed. "I am a _drágoin._ You know what those are, right?" The satyr nodded. "Yes, I do. Are you or are you not a demigod?" Harry grinned and shook his head. "I could be called that. For now at least. But, even without my . . . creature status, I am more than that. So, would you like some tin cans? I've been saving my soda cans for a while. I was going to recycle them, but I found out about you guys. I have about two hundred and fifty. Share them if you want them."

The satyr nodded, happy. Handing the satyr a small leather wallet, Harry said, "Look inside." The satyr nodded andd replied, "How do you do that?" Putting his hair back up, Harry said, "Magic. By the way, where are we going?" The satyr shrugged. "Camp Halfblood." Grabbing the half goat teen by his arm, the dissapeared in swirls of gold, emerald, black, red, siver, blue, and bronze mist.

The satyr looked around as they appeared and groaned. Two giant snakes, much bigger than the basilisk he had slain were attacking the camp and demigods were fighting them. Pressing a charm on his braclet, he was suddenly dressed in greek armor, every part of it minus the helmet, a shield, and the weapons except a sword. The armor had places for his wings and tail to come through and they did.

Leavinng his sword sheathed, he flew up into the air and dove at a snake, clawing at its eyes with his claws. The snakes eyes were soon gone, and as it opened its mouth in a hiss of pain, he waved his hand and over one hundred spears flew into its maw and the snake released acidic, boiling venom on them, melting the lead and killing the snake.

Flying to the other snake, who was atacking everyone and everything it could with it's venom, fangs, and tail, he landed on its head, shifted back to his human form (with his dragon hide clothes and pony tail), and stabbed the snake through the top of it's head, piercing its brain and killing it.

As he flipped off its head and walked over to the satyr who had found him (he still didn't know his name), everybody - which meant all of the campers that had been fighting plus several satyrs, a nymph or two, and a couple nereids that had ventured out of the safety of the lake and river - stared at him. Looking back, he said, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron looked up. A new camper, dressed in black . . . snake skin? . . . was being dragged to him. The camper had an ethereal beauty and was grinning roguishly at the same time as emerald flames of anger burned in his eyes. Chiron could tell that the camper had a good hold on his emotions, though he was very angry.

Harry was deposited roughly in front of the centaur, Chiron if he remembered his Greek mythology correctly, and the satyr that had grabbed him from the one that had found him, stood to the side. Just as another boy, this one a brunette with a tan and sea green eyes sat down next to him, drinking what he knew was a glass of nectar, he snapped.

Turning to the satyr that had dumped him there, his clothes were turned to the Greek armor he had worn earlier and he turned into his dracken form. Angry green flames raged in his eyes and his hair whippped around harshly due to a wind that only applied to him. Fangs shown in a feral snarl, he hissed at the satyr and stalked towards him.

Wings flaring up behind him, he heard the centaur sigh just as another man - though perhaps it was a God - cackled madly. "What is your name?" he spat at the satyr furiously. The satyr backed up to the fence that enclosed the porch and he squeaked as he replied to Harry's question. "K-ka-" Harry laughed as he said, "Okay, fine. You can't even tell me your name! I'll call you Karrie. A girl name for a little girl." The mad cackling erupted again.

The other satyr, the one next to the weak looking boy with dark hair and sea green eyes, snickered slightly. "Oh man," he said in between laughs. "I'll tell that to all of the other satyrs. We've been trying to find an . . . emappropriate/em name for him ever since he came back from his fifth attemp at trying to bring demigods to camp." The satyr sighed in disgust, anger, and sadness. "Every time a monster comes near, he runs. He thinks he's better than everyone else too! He's gotten thirteen of them killed. All by his cowardliness."

Hearing the gentle centaur speak, Harry transformed back into a human. "Now, child, tell me several things. What is your name? What are you? How did you know to come here?" Harry looked at the centaur and smiled softly. Have you heard od Lady Hecate's Magical Community, where her blessed reside?" Chiron nodded warily. What did Lady Hecate's Magical Community have to do with all of this? If the child was a magic user, that would explain his . . . creature side and how he got through the barrier.

He must have voiced his questions aloud, for Harry nodded. "Yes and no," he replied. "I am a magic user, or wizard as we call ourselves, but that's not all. I have certain poews that come from my magical side and I was blessed twice by Lady Hecate, once at my birth and once more about a month ago. I am also her legacy on both my maternal and paternal sides. But there's more. I am a metamorphagus and shifter. Do you know what those are?" When Chiron shook his head and replied, I know that a metamorphagus is someone that can change their features, but gender or species, at will, but I don't know what a shifter is," Harry just started talking.

"A shifter is someone who can change their gender and what they are. They can turn into animals, grow wings, make their hair be covered in flames, as they are shifting their hair to be fire proof, that sort of stuff. I am the daughter of Lily Potter, nee Evans, and James Potter. Though, at the time of my conception, they were possessed. By gods. Lily was possessed by Ceres, Diana, Minerva, Venus, Mercury, Thor, Odin, Frigga, Loki, Sif, and Hel. Her bloodline has always been Roman and Norse." He laughed for a moment.

"She is the legacy of Jupiter, Pluto, Cupid, Neptune, Bacchus, Vulcan, Freyja, Iounn, Kvasir, Lofn, Aegir, Magni, Mani, Vioarr, Ullr, Vor, Nott, Skaoi, Ran, Sol, Sjofn, and Yggdrasil. You know who they are, yes?" Chiron nodded. Harry continued his story. "Well, my father's family is ancient and powerful. It was started by the first son of Hecate and the first daughter of Neit. Well, James was possessed by Poseidon, Eris, Demeter, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, Don, Mannan Mac Lir, and Goibnu. His bloodline has always been Greek and Gaelic." Harry took a deep breath and continued on with the last part.

"He was descended from Zeus, Hades, Eros, Dionusus, Hephaestus, Lir, Crobh Dearg, Ecne, Flidais, Aengus, Macha, and the Fomorians - Titan like beings who preceded the gods. They were mainly representations of chaos and wild nature." Chiron opened his mouth to comment but Harry chuckled and held up a hand. "I know what you were about to say. The maiden goddesses - the counterparts Artemis and Diana and Minerva, Roman counterpart of Athena, were sucked in by LAdy Hecate's call, and a prophecy, the call was done purposely. But it was only possession. They did not lose their . . . maidenhood."

Chiron closed his mouth an smiled at Harry. "How do you plan to use your power?" he asked. "Other than saving the world and training? None." Walking away, he said, "By the way, I am a _drágoin_!" As he walked away, Harry smirked to himself. Certain things about his heritage would be kept secret until the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The days had passed quickly, and Harry soon gained a reputation. More powerful than any other being, though many of them thought _'Well, the gods at least are more powerful,' _Little did they know, this was not true, for he was more powerful than the gods too, he just didn't particularly like to use his power, it reminded him of Dumbledore and Voldemort - meddling old fools who had practically gone crazy from power, wanting more and more of it and immortality - you did't think that the Philosopher's Stone had actually been destroyed?

It soon became known that Harry was Death's Master, getting Hades to throw a right tantrum. And nobody was surprised when Harry was issued a quest, Dionysus smiling madly at him. "Harry," the pretty-much-immortal centaur said calmly, "You have been given a quest. You will join the Avengers. Keep an eye on them, for both Thor and Loki, your ancestors, are involved. For some reason, Loki has turned to the darkness and Thor has opted to fight him. This was issued by Zeus. Now, get your things and go."

Sighing, Harry nodded dejectedly, muttered, "Fine, fine, I'll go do that," and walked off. Forty minutes later, he was back. Dressed in sort of tight skinny jeans that he had accidentally ripped in several places in a fight the other day, black leather biker boots, a tight black v-neck tee, and a beat up black leather jacket, he held the keys to a pure black Kawasaki Ninja 300, and a necklace with several charms (including a trunk one) sat around his neck.

His emerald green eyes glittered in amusement and he was grinning lazily, white teeth shining in the sunlight. His hair had been shortened and it messily moved around in the soft breeze. Saluting Chiron and Mr. D mockingly, he ran out of Camp and jumped on his motorcycle, roaring away as his raucous laughter echoed behind him.

After driving for about twenty minutes, he arrived in the middle of New York. Going to a publin restroom, he called Death. "Hey Than," he said lazily. "You mentioned something about a condo?" Thanatos, otherwise known as Death or Than, nodded in annoyance. Harry grinned. "Come on Than, lighten up! Don't let _me_ annoy you. So, can you tell me about this condo of mine?" Thanatos nodded reluctanly and replied to the question that had been hidden in the depths of whatever Harry had been rambling on about. The teen was very annoying at times.

"Harry, if you had listened to me the first time, you would already know this." Harry let out a fake long suffering sigh and said, "Please, please get on with this!" So Death explained. Twenty minutes later, he was in the large studio apartment. One whole huge wall was a glass window that looked into Stark Tower.

Currently, Harry was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy black basketball shorts and he was at the window, working out. His work out consisted or running around, swimming, stretches, several other small things, and then what he was doing now. Right then he was sparring with his personal trainer - Ares - in hand to hand combat. "Come on Shrimp," said the god, "Is that all you got?"

With a loud growl, Harry assured Ares that no, that was not all he had by running at him, ducking through his legs, jumping onto his back and grabbing him in a headlock with his legs around the large neck, which took the god down, maknig Harry win the second of their matches. As they got out swords, a man in Stark tower cackled in delight and sat down to watch with popcorn and some coke.

Five minutes into the match, both were highly frustrated and bleeding with a lot of wounds. Neither of them could get a good opening. Suddenly, Ares was distracted by a bird that Harry had conjured. Banishing the bird, Harry knocked Ares down and placed his sword, Chaos, at Ares' throat. Grumbling, the god accepted defeat and left. Harry's practice for the day was over.

After he showered, Harry put on some sort of tight boxers and looked over to Stark Tower. Nobody was there, even though Harry had felt eyes watching him. Shrugging, he dug out a carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and a large spoon. Proceeding to eat half of it, he put it back and stretched. Checking the clock, he decided to take a quick nap.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry winced as he oped some ambrosia in his mouth, sipping some nectar. One of the perks of being the Master of Thanatos was that you could eat unlimited ambrosia and nectar. Suddenly, as he finished the food and drink of the gods, a knock sounded at his door. He groaned. Grabbing a dagger that was lying on the table, he answered it, pressing the razor sharp blade to the man's throat. "Who are you?"

The man calmly answered, "Phobos Cancom." Pressing the blade in harder, Harry scoffed. "Bullshit. Tell me your real name. Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D.? 'Cause I don't really want to join. But I know that you won't give up, so I might have to. So, tell me." The man sighed. "Yes, I am. I am Agent Coulson, answering only to Director Fury. We want you for the Avengers Initiative. So, what do you say?"

Sighing, Harry glared. "You make it sound like I have a choice. That's mean." He studied Agent Coulson. Pulling the man up, he shook his head and said, "Fine. Don't be surprised if Thor - we're fighting his brother, aren't we - starts gasping when he sees me. I'm . . . well known among certain people."


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been updating and stuff but I broke my leg on Sunday and have been in the hospital. I was on a dirt bike at my house, going thirty-five or forty miles an hour. I tried to turn a corner, but I didn't slow down and I didn't turn sharp enough. I crashed into a tree and flew through the air, flipping actually. I landed on my left leg, and it is broken. There's also a large knee brace. I was discharged today, but, I'm busy. I will update all of my stories as soon as I can, I know I haven't been and I'm sorry. My left leg also has a large chunk out of it. I was in surgery Sunday and yesterday, so . . . Sorry, it's not an excuse and I shouldn't make it, but the chapters are in progress. Bye!


End file.
